Broken
by Angel840
Summary: Zoom has finally been defeated and the world is safe. Yet, despite the victory and new found peace, Barry is broken. On the outside, he's perfectly healthy, yet on the inside it's a tragedy. Who can help him pick up the pieces and recover from the damage that Zoom has dealt?
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note: I've always loved these two heroes and their crossover episodes because they just match so well together, so I decided write a crossover story of my own. Plus, I want to improve my writing skills. Anyway, I hope you enjoy and please if you want, tell me what I'm doing wrong and how I can improve, it would be greatly appreciated. **

He had done it, after months of tirelessly running, Zoom was finally dead. No more constant fear, no more betrayals, and no more deaths, it was finally over. As Barry averted his eyes away from his now defeated foe being dragged away by time wraiths, his friends erupted into cheers. Yet, as Barry slowly stood up and ran over to join the celebrations, his face gave no indication of triumph or even joy. Instead, his expression only showed hopelessness and sorrow. The ever present light of joy in his eyes had sputtered out and disappeared without a trace. Barry wore the face of a defeated man.

* * *

Caitlin watched as the celebrations raged on inside the West house. Laughter and carefree chatter filled the rooms as Team Flash triumphed over the defeat of their most recent foe. Having just escaped a conversation with Cisco, who was too busy discussing the endless list of new possible features for Barry's suit to even notice her disappear, she was now wondering where the speedster even was. Despite the joyous occasion transpiring around her, she was worried about him. After all, Zoom had taken away Barry's last remaining biological family, threatened his friends, family and his world. Zoom had stolen his speed and had even broken his back. Zoom's actions would have shattered any man, no matter the powers they had.

As Caitlin opened the front door, deciding to check the porch because he clearly wasn't in the house, she spotted him. He was leaning against the post, seated on the porch, gazing unblinkingly into the night sky, deep in thought. As she hesitantly stepped towards Barry, not wanting to startle him, he didn't even stir, continuing to stare listlessly out into the darkness. It required a tap on the shoulder to finally get him to turn and gaze mournfully at her.

"Uhhhhh, I-I...I just wanted to see if you were okay," she stammered, mentally kicking herself for saying something so stupid. Of course he wasn't okay, he had already lost so much. Far too much for any one person.

"Oh, I'm … fine" he replied flatly, "thanks for asking." Despite his answer, she could clearly tell that it was a complete lie, yet she had no response, no idea what to tell him. As she began to open her mouth and say something, he spoke again.

"I know we just defeated Zoom, and I should be happy again, but why does it feel like I've just lost? Before it was Thawne, now it's Zoom, when will it be enough? They've already taken my parents, my friends, my speed and my pride! They've even taken _her _away from me!" Caitlin's heart broke as she watched Barry tremble and shudder with pent up fury, desperately struggling to control his overwhelming wrath. Yet, it wasn't long before he gave in, and slammed his fist against the post of the porch, silent tears streaming down his cheeks as he did so. Eventually sobs began to wrack his body, and his hands moved to cover his face.

As the floodgates broke, she rested a hand and gently rubbed his back, uncertain of what else to do. She could only wait silently and watch. Despite all of her knowledge on the human body, her social skills were not her strength. Desperate to comfort him in some way, she cautiously opened her mouth before speaking.

"Uhh, who's she?" At her words, Barry froze, his chest heaving and his eyes red and puffy, before whipping his head towards her. A look of utter surprise and confusion planted on his face. "You said Zoom and Thawne took _her _away from you. I just wanted to know who she was."

"Oh," he replied flatly, "She's a friend. Just...a friend," he said shakily.

"Do you think you could tell me about her?" He gave no reply, and instead turn his gaze away to stare out into the night once again. As silence began to fill the air, Barry took a shuddering breath, before slowly saying.

"Her… her name is Kara, Kara Danvers and she's amazing. She's a hero too, called _Supergirl_. She'll do anything she can to help others and she has this incredible, radiant personality that just lights up wherever she goes. I don't even think she ever stops smiling or laughing. And she's not only this incredible friend and hero, but she's also the only person I've ever met who's knows the burden of being a hero and having powers. The weight of the world on your shoulders and that feeling of utter loss that comes from failing. The pressure of needing to constantly be at your best, because if you're not, someone will die. I think she's the only person I've ever met who truly understands me." Caitlin couldn't help but smile at his words, despite his somber tone. This woman, whoever she was, sounded like the perfect remedy for Barry's low spirits. As Caitlin opened her mouth, wanting to ask more, a disturbing thought struck her.

"She sounds wonderful Barry, but what did you mean when you said Zoom and Thawne took her away from you? Did they…" She slowly trailed off, not wanting to ask the question and provoke Barry into another breakdown.

"They haven't killed her," Barry responded, answering her silent question, "But I'll never see her again," he concluded morosely. "Kara lives on a different Earth. Sure, Zoom and Thawne have been defeated, but another meta who's stronger and faster will always rise up and take their place to threaten the world. How can I just selfishly leave the world when I know that dangerous metas are still out there?" Caitlin remained silent as Barry began to work himself into hysterics and further despair before giving him a simple solution. As Barry calmed himself from his second frenzy of the night, she spoke.

"Why don't you let Jay take care of Central City for a few hours?" At that, Barry's head snapped up to face her breathing heavily, the confusion evident on his face.

"What?" he asked hoarsely.

"I said, why don't you let Jay take care of Central City for a few hours? You can go and visit Kara and take a break. With Jay around, you won't be leaving the Earth undefended and I'm sure he won't mind watching Central City for a few hours," she explained, "especially now that you've rescued him from Zoom." Barry continued to gape, at a loss for words as Caitlin finished speaking. A pregnant silence soon saturated the air, as Caitlin patiently waited for his response, gazing up at the breathtaking night sky as she did so. It wasn't long before Barry spoke up, caused her to turn her gaze back upon him.

"Thank you," he whispered quietly, as the ghost of a smile cut through his somber expression, before disappearing once again. As Caitlin watched, he turned and sped off into the distance, his signature golden lightning trailing behind him. With that, she turned on her heel and strode quickly back into the house, a small smile on her face. Barry was hurting now, but with enough time and love from his friends and family, he would make a full recovery.


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you so much for everyone who read my story, I really hope you liked it. I just wanted to write some exposition for Kara in this chapter, anyway, I hope you like it. And please give me your feedback and criticism about my story, I would really appreciate it. **

Kara stared drowsily at her blank computer screen as the chaotic noises of phone calls, clacking keyboards, and the morning headlines swirled around her. She was exhausted, both mentally and physically. The past few weeks had been a test of her strength and endurance. And after defeating Non and Indigo, hurling Fort Rozz into the depths of space, and even battling against Alex under mind control, she was completely drained.

As Kara yawned for what seemed like the hundredth time that day, she shook her head, making a feeble attempt at dispelling some of her fatigue. She desperately needed to focus so that she could wrap up her work for that day, or else Ms. Grant would fire her in a heartbeat. While she knew that Ms. Grant was respected her, their relationship had been strangely tense as of late. Ever since she had broken things off with Adam, Ms. Grant's attitude towards her seemed to have become slightly colder and harsher.

As she shook her head again to halt her wandering mind, she turned on her screen and began to work, cataloging and making notes of the many events that Ms. Grant would attend. As she did so, her exhaustion slowly faded away and she launched herself into her task, focusing solely on organizing the countless elements for the gala that Ms. Grant would be hosting in just a few weeks. Yet, her weary mind could only work for so long and it wasn't long before her mind began to wander again. After only an hour or so of working, her thoughts began to drift, eventually moving to the conversation she would soon have with James. A wide smile materialized on Kara's face as she did so.

Kara was absolutely thrilled for the beginning of her relationship with James and she couldn't wait for it to begin. Despite being an alien, Kara was like most girls, and she always dreamed of having her own "knight in shining armor." And now, after years filled with waiting and longing, she could finally have someone who would love her for who she was. Someone who could fill the void of loneliness embedded into her heart. It had first appeared years ago, when she had her first nightmares, and it had remained buried in her heart ever since. It would reappear from time to time, generating a twinge of sorrow whenever she thought of her parents and friends of Krypton. The void was a constant reminder that she, along with Kal, was the last of her alien race.

While she absolutely loved being an alien and being Supergirl, and cherished her opportunities to rescue and inspire people, she quickly realized that becoming Supergirl had isolated her from the people she loved. Not one of her friends and family could ever understand the constant pressure of being a hero, and to no fault of their own. They couldn't even attempt to comprehend the soul crushing feeling of helplessly witnessing your home and everything you've ever loved go up in a blazing inferno. Her isolation made it nearly impossible for anyone to understand her and emphasize with her.

Only Kal could emphasize with her and understand what it was like to be both an alien _and _a hero. But he was constantly caught occupied with his work at the Daily Planet and preserving his own city. Kal had also grown up as an Earthling, and had the luxury of sleeping without reliving Krypton's death, as he was only a baby when Krypton collapse. Barry Allen, the charming and lightning-quick hero, was another person who could emphasize with her, but unfortunately, he lived in a separate universe and only a feat of pure luck would grant her the opportunity to ever see him again. She doubted he would ever return to National City, he had his own world to protect and his own life to live. But now though, she felt that she could have finally have a partner, both literally and romantically. Someone who would comfort and love her unconditionally, no matter the situation Someone who she could date and have a normal relationship with.

As Kara continued to explore the whole new horizon of possibilities that her newfound relationship with James could cause, she was jolted out of her daydream by her phone ringing next to her. As she hastily apologized to her glaring coworkers near her, she hurriedly snatched up her phone, checking the caller ID before quickly answering, "Hey, what's up?" As Alex's voice came drifting out from her phone, a slight smile made its way onto her face.

"Kara, sorry to bother you on your day off, but the DEO needs you again. Our satellites picked up an electrical anomaly in the plains outside of the cityー"

Kara couldn't help but give a soft and weary sigh as she listened to Alex. There were some moments that she wished National City didn't constantly need Supergirl to protect it, even if it was only for a day. She had just rescued the city from the threat of Myriad the day before, nearly sacrificing herself in the process, and now, she was called to save the city, yet again. If only the city would stay safe.

"ーand we can't seem to figure out what it is, but we believe that whatever it is, it's dangerous."

As Alex finished, Kara was silent, internally struggling against her temptation of listening to her fatigue and refusing the DEO's request. After a slight pause, she responded, attempting to sound as cheerful and animated as her usual self, "Okay, cool! I'll be right there."

As Kara hurriedly moved to end the call, hoping that her sister wouldn't be able to detect her unusual weariness, she heard Alex snort with disbelief before smoothly replying, "Nice try Kara, but anyone would've been able to tell that was a complete act."

Kara couldn't help but give a small chuckle at her sister's reaction. Alex knew everything about her and it never ceased to amaze Kara. She was so incredibly fortunate to have her sister. As she silently thanked Rao, she reminisced about all the wonderful memories she had with Alex. From the many nights that Alex had abandoned sleep to help her stave off the nightmares, to the afternoon Alex had spent comforting her as she tearfully recounted her disastrous day at school, when some of her classmates had decided to target her by pointing and calling her a "freak" because of her strange behaviour. Or even to the day just a few weeks ago that Alex had taken the day off from her work and even risked the wrath of J'onn, all to be with her after a horrendous date. Alex was her rock, her constant, the person that would _never _leave, no matter the situation and that fact made Kara thank Rao everyday.

As she continued to reminisce, her thoughts were interrupted when Alex sounded again.

"Kara, how are you feeling?" Alex asked softly. Alex's sincerity and affection caused Kara to hesitate slightly before answering, as she struggled to decide between attempting to continue her lie, and being honest. In the end though, she chose to tell the truth, knowing that her sister would inevitably extract the answer from her.

"I'm...okay, but I'm just tired. Really, really tired," she responded, "I feel like I slammed into a truck, every part of my body hurts."

As Kara waited for her sister's response, she gazed out at the beautiful National City skyline behind her. She stared out into the bright blue sky until she heard Alex sigh softly before replying, "I know, and I'm sorry, but there was nothing I could do. Non and Indigo's attacks killed a lot of our men, and making us even more short staffed than before. I promise you that after today is over, you'll get a break and the DEO won't bother you until you've recovered. Just... get this over with first... please."

"Alright," she replied flatly, reluctance evident in her voice, "but after this, no more. At least for a few days, I need a break."

As Kara ended the call, she rose from her desk, emitting a soft groan of pain as she did so before taking a deep breath, steeling herself, and quickly striding away to leave.

* * *

As Kara slowly drifted over the vast, green plains below her, she scanned the ground for any sign of an alien's presence. After a fifteen minutes of fruitlessly searching, she sighed with frustration before lowering herself onto the ground.

"Alex, are you sure anything's even here?" she asked, some of her frustration seeping into her voice as she did so.

"I don't know Kara, but the DEO thinks there's an alien around. Our satellites weren't wrong, we definitely picked up a signal. Just keep looking for another few minutes, if you don't find anything, call it a day and come back. Then we can relax together all you want."

"Fine," she growled annoyedly, before launching into the air once again. As she began to scan the plains again, she saw it. In the distance, about a mile away, was a red figure lying on its back in the grass.

"Found something," she said immediately, before swiftly flying over to the prone figure and cautiously landing next to it.

"Are you ok?" she asked the figure, inching slightly closer as she did so. The still figure made no response. As Kara moved to touch the figure, she took a deep breathe, mentally preparing herself for a possible attack. In an instant, she flipped the figure over before immediately leaping back, fists clenched, readying herself for the person on the ground to rise and strike her. Surprisingly, the body remained completely still.

Puzzled, she cautiously made her way back to the still person on the ground, before slowly kneeling to examine the figure. As she did so, she gave out a sharp gasp of shock. On the ground, looking up at her, was the unconscious face of Barry Allen.


End file.
